O conto indecente da Bela
by Srta. Van Headen
Summary: Bela adormecida, quem? Permita-me alertá-lo que, o que você vai encontrar aqui, não é nada daquilo que um dia lhe contaram. Sinto decepcioná-lo, mas a nossa princesa adormecia e indefesa nunca foi realmente tão indefesa assim. Ou ingênua. Ou donzela. Ou qualquer coisa do tipo.


Talvez eu devesse começar com o tradicional "Era uma vez..." ou até mesmo "Em um reino muito distante...". Mas a verdade, caro leitor(a), é que termos como estes deveriam, tradicionalmente, ser utilizados em histórias encantadas, felizes,cheias de bichinhos correndo alegres e cantantes e mocinhas em apuros onde, no final, um belo príncipe a resgataria e então a levaria para o seu luxuoso palácio, disposto a torná-la sua esposa e viverem "Felizes para sempre.".

Sinto-lhes informar, mas a situação que nosso caro príncipe enfrentava, no momento, era exaustiva, cansativa... Frustrativa, talvez. Não seria o momento exato para utilizarmos termos necessariamente estúpidos!

Sinceramente, o aborrecido Edward desejava xingar e pronunciar palavras ofensivas a qualquer um que se metesse na sua frente. Estava estressado, havia sido uma jornada cansativa e desgastante. Onde infernos estaria aquela suposta mulher?

Sim, suposta! Deus, nem ao menos sabia se aquela criatura realmente existia. Foi, mais uma vez, dominado pelos seus hormônios aventureiros impulsivos. Fora alertado também sobre esta "Suposta suposição", mas ainda assim, desejou alimentar seus maiores desejos de embarcar em mais um desafio. E nos últimos dois anos, mesmo após as duras batalhas, as diversas escassezes de mantimentos, os encontros com terríveis criaturas místicas e com a perca de seu último cavalo, ainda continuava atrás daquela bendita princesa!

Afinal, que encanto teria aquela mulher a ponto de não permitir que ele desistisse da jornada? Qualquer outro cavalheiro já haveria largado a busca, após tantas desgraças ocorridas em apenas uma viagem. Mas que algo fique perfeitamente claro em nossas mentes: Aquele era o príncipe Edward, conhecido pela sua disposição e honra a sua palavra. Talvez o céu caísse e vossa majestade ainda estivesse erguido.

De qualquer maneira, não podia conter o tamanho aborrecimento que o inundava enquanto prosseguia com a sua caminhada. Tantos o alertaram, tantos criticaram sua loucura... Estaria indo atrás de algo que, supostamente, não existia.

Nosso corajoso príncipe deveria afastar qualquer pensamento desanimador, continuaria com a sua caçada independente de qualquer coisa. Seu ego talvez fosse maior do que ele mesmo. Pois bem, prestem atenção, se eu continuasse com toda essa chatice e tornasse nosso Edward ainda mais insuportável, resmungando de tudo e de todos pelo estresse ganho devido à dificultosa viagem, tornaria as coisas pateticamente fáceis.

Enfim, o príncipe mal pôde se conter ao arquear uma de suas grossas sobrancelhas quando avistou a imagem à sua frente... Finalmente, após longos meses caminhando, encontrara alguns soldados adormecidos ao chão da entrada de um palácio desconhecido, completamente cercado por plantas espinhosas.

Uma pequena chama de esperança brilhou em seus olhos. Exatamente como soubera, tudo e todos ali pareciam caídos em um sono profundo. Ouvira dizer sobre o estado adormecido em que se encontravam os habitantes daquela terra e o sorriso naquele momento foi inevitável. Afinal, nenhum soldado fiel ao seu reino estaria adormecido ao invés de realizar a segurança do povo. Ainda mais com os portões do palácio abertos!

Edward podia sentir a calmaria exalando de dentro do local, mesmo ainda estando do lado de fora. Maravilhado pela nova descoberta, nosso príncipe apressou os passos, adentrando o local, eliminando todas as redes de plantas espinhosas com a sua espada.

Assim como imaginara, a paz e o silêncio predominavam sobre o ambiente cercado pelos muros do castelo. Espantou-se rapidamente com a grande quantidade de animais e pessoas ali amontoados e adormecidos. Estava no lugar certo, afinal. Vitória!

Independente de qualquer coisa, aquele não era o momento de se encantar com seres adormecidos. Viera com um único e importante objetivo, deveria correr atrás, concordam?

Edward levantou os olhos, buscando pela torre mais alta, assim como havia sido instruído. Caramba! Aquilo ali era abarrotado de muitas delas, levaria uma eternidade para medi-las e finalmente calcular a maior.

Soaria estúpido rirmos do nosso inútil príncipe? Perdoe-me caro leitor, mas eu não poderia deixar esta passar: Havia estado há um longo tempo à procura daquele castelo, resistindo às mil e umas barreiras que apareciam em seu caminho e, quando finalmente o encontrara, retraiu-se ao notar a grande quantidade de torres que ali havia? Bobagem!

Talvez não fosse tão difícil assim, pensou. Certo, apenas um olhar devidamente calculado e encontraria seu destino.

E assim, após comprimir e apertar diversas vezes os olhos, analisando uma por uma, sentiu-se seguro ao apontar para a maior torre. Vamos lá, apenas mais alguns passos...

Não demorou muito para adentrar a porta que iniciava a construção, deparando-se com uma infinidade de degraus à sua frente. O local parecia aterrorizantemente assombroso, apenas iluminado pelas fracas labaredas das tochas fixadas nas paredes de pedras. O gotejar de água era tudo o que alcançava seus ouvidos, além do som de sua respiração descompassada.

Seguiu seu caminho, afinal. Subindo cuidadosamente por cada lance de escada, sentia a excitação aumentado dentro de si. Estava a poucos passos da tão cobiçada princesa, após tanto tempo à sua procura.

O príncipe só então pôde notar sua tamanha animação, ao sentir o cansaço de suas bochechas pelo largo sorriso. Estava ansioso para encontrá-la, observá-la, saber como era...

Por Deus! Aqueles degraus jamais acabariam?

Perdera a conta de quantos lances já havia subido, encontrava-se no auge de seu cansaço e a sede tornara-se ainda mais insuportável. E então, naquele momento, rezou para que o fim daquele tormento estivesse o mais próximo possível.

Edward não pôde conter o sentimento que o inundou ao virar mais um corredor e então deparar-se com a tão desejada porta. Ali estava, finalmente!

Não hesitou ao apressar os passos e pousar uma de suas mãos ali. Ela estava entreaberta, para sua surpresa. Assim como o resto do palácio, apenas o silencio prevalecia naquele cômodo, ainda assim, apertou ainda mais uma de suas mãos contra o cabo de sua parceira: A espada.

Não sabia de onde vinha aquilo, talvez alguma maldição que lhe tenha sido lançada quando ainda criança, mas levou uma mão aos cabelos desgrenhados, bagunçando-os nervosamente, assim como fizera em todos os anos da sua vida. E uns ainda diziam que aquele simples gesto era motivo de fobia feminina... Ok.

O quarto parecia incrivelmente iluminado, comparado ao resto da torre. Escancarou a porta atrás de si, preparado para adentrar ainda mais o local.

Jesus! Apesar de estar aparentemente abandonado, o local exalava um aroma deliciosamente bom.

Era pequeno apesar de tudo. Tanto que a enorme cama foi o principal objeto que avistara ao entrar ali. Era como se um foco de luz estivesse pousado bem ali em cima, clamando pela sua atenção.

Meneou a cabeça, apertando os passos em sua direção, a expectativa aumentando dentro de si.

Roçou as mãos, uma na outra, agitado pelo sentimento de vitória e dever cumprido. Havia, finalmente, alcançado seu objetivo. Ali estava, esparramada pela maciez das cobertas, o rosto escondido pelos longos fios morenos, o peito subindo e descendo em um ritmo compassado enquanto dormia, diante dos seus olhos...

NUA?!

Por Deus! De todas as coisas que poderia imaginar, aquela definitivamente não era uma delas.

Sentiu uma enorme bola de ar acumular-se em sua garganta, forçando-a para baixo e tentando engoli-la. Como chegara a tal ponto?

A garota estava nua diante de si, assim como veio ao mundo, apenas os membros enroscavam-se inocentemente entre os lençóis de seda.

Edward levou as mãos ao rosto, repreendendo-se rapidamente. Não havia desviado de imediato, assim como deveria ser feito em sinal de respeito a uma dama. Deveria ser punido por aquilo, pois aquela não era apenas uma simples dama. Era, acima de tudo, uma princesa...

Santo Deus, ele continuava a acariciando com os olhos!

O que poderia fazer, afinal? Ele viera para resgatá-la, afinal. De qualquer maneira, não estava preparado para aquilo e... Oh, era maravilhosa!

Não poderia evitar, o corpo feminino mais fabuloso e gracioso gritava pela sua atenção, à frente. Era, acima de tudo, magnífica.

Sentiu suas mãos formigarem, exigindo o contato das peles.

Edward aproximou-se ainda mais, disposto a encontrar a melhor solução para ambos. E não seria acariciando-a.

Acidentalmente, seus olhos queimaram para o corpo esbelto mais uma vez. De perto, parecia ainda mais surreal. Tamanha formosidade e delicadeza desconhecida até então. E ali, daquela maneira, despreocupada e relaxada, assemelhava-se a uma deusa. Uma deusa inocente.

O príncipe agachou-se ao seu lado, amparando o corpo com os joelhos. Sentia-se constrangido. Inutilmente constrangido.

Como poderia sentir-se daquela maneira apenas ao observá-la? Sabia perfeitamente o que viria a seguir, caso não se contesse.

Precisava focar-se apenas em despertá-la, acabar com aquilo... Não sabia ao certo, mas a estranha necessidade de tirá-la dali vinha crescendo de uma maneira absurda dentro de si.

Acariciou os deliciosos fios de seda aos seus dedos, disposto a encarar a dona daquele belo corpo. O príncipe já parecia completamente encantado e animado, se vocês podem me entender, pela o que havia logo abaixo do seu rosto.

Bem, queridos e queridas, eu poderia parar tudo por aqui após o último ato do nosso primogênito. Eu lhes diria "O príncipe, encantado por tamanha beleza, uniu seus lábios, despertando a princesa com um beijo de amor verdadeiro" e mais um pouco de blá blá blá antes do tão esperado "Felizes para sempre". Pelo menos foi assim como todos nós ouvimos e repassamos este clássico. Mas a verdade, aquilo o que realmente evitaram contar a cada um de vocês, vem logo agora.

Eu posso até adiantar-lhes, sem mais rodeios: Sim, eles realmente foram felizes para sempre!

Contentes? Bem, assim espero.

Ótimo, já descobriram o desfecho desta história agora, podem até mesmo fechar esta página e sair à procura de histórias mais interessantes... Mas eu poderia impedi-los antes mesmo que o fizessem.

Acreditem, amigos, muitas fatos lhes foram omitidos sobre esta história. Talvez, se eu dissesse que nosso galanteador Edward e nossa esbelta princesa desfrutaram de muito mais tempo naquele quarto, vocês acreditariam?

Certo, tirem suas próprias conclusões pois, após afastar delicadamente as mechas que cobriam o desconhecido rosto, seu mundo pareceu congelar ali, ignorando qualquer outra sensação que o atormentava.

Seus olhos estavam focados ali, presos ali, num único e significante ponto: O belo rosto daquela bela mulher.

Mesmo dormindo, a serenidade, delicadeza e graciosidade brincavam ali, encontrando-se em traços bem marcados e perfeitos, tornando aquela criatura ainda mais perfeita.

Estaria Edward hipnotizado pela desconhecida? Não fazia sentido... Nunca havia visto ou presenciado aquilo. Mas de todos os questionamentos que o atormentavam, certificava-se de apenas uma coisa: A moça, definitivamente, o havia encantado.

Ergue-se sobre a cama, até estar com o rosto acima do seu.

Incrível, pensou. Poderia ser ainda mais formidável?

Deslizou as pontas dos dedos delicadamente pelas pálpebras caídas, traçando um novo caminho pelo nariz, seguindo para as maçãs do rosto e então, finalmente, os lábios. Tão macios e delicados sobre seus dedos, tornando-os ainda mais convidativos.

E assim, inevitavelmente, ou como já deveria ter feito – Se vocês preferirem- O príncipe tomou aqueles lábios nos seus.

Macios, molhados, suculentos e deliciosos, talvez até mais do que esperava. Como brasa avassaladora, as sensações se alastraram por todo o seu corpo, incendiando cada pequena parte do seu ser.

Sentia as mãos formigarem em expectativa. Era absolutamente inútil beijar alguém inconsciente, sem respostas. Ainda assim, provar aqueles lábios tornou-se o ponto principal para Edward.

Assim como havia acontecido com o resto do seu corpo, encantara-se debilmente pela boca daquela moça, desejando por mais e sentindo-se inútil ao mesmo tempo. Não havia demorado mais que alguns segundos, mas o suficiente para confrontá-lo e prender-lhe mais à ela.

Santo Deus! Envolver-se não estava em seus planos. Queria apenas tirá-la dali e então retornar ao palácio...

Se já não fosse tarde demais!

De repente, sentiu uma força diferente contra seus dedos e só então pôde notar as mãos entrelaçadas. Havia realizado o ato e nem ao menos percebido!

Porém, os movimentos continuaram, assustando-o ainda mais. Arregalou os olhos ruidosamente ao notar a movimentação dos dedos da moça, acompanhados pela mudança em sua respiração, agora mais pesada.

Ela estava acordando?

Observou enquanto os movimentos seguiam para o resto do seu corpo, espalhando ainda mais aos lençóis e espreguiçando-se.

Sim, estava acordando e ele não se preparara para aquilo.

Foi então que, sem mais avisos, as pálpebras foram abertas, revelando belos orbes marrom-chocolate. Um castanho profundo, brilhante, vivo! Jamais imaginara coisa igual.

— Oh!— O leve espanto da princesa o fez despertar. Levantando o corpo, o príncipe sentou-se na cama, ao seu lado.

— Olá— Sussurrou, só então notando a rouquidão de sua voz. Estava completa e inutilmente embriagado pela mulher.

Os olhos ainda o fitavam, questionavam, alertavam. Ora, o que mais poderia esperar? Acordara com um desconhecido ao seu lado, após um longo tempo.

A princesa balançou a cabeça, constrangida, fez menção de levantar.

— Por favor, não se assuste— Pediu delicadamente, a empurrando novamente em direção ao colchão. A moça estremeceu ao sentir o contato de seus dedos firmes contra seus ombros nus...

Nus?

Ela ergueu a cabeça novamente para constatar e se apavorar: Estava nua!

Nua diante do desconhecido! Seria demais pedir um pouco de realidade? Aquilo era absolutamente Inaceitável. Cogitou rapidamente a idéia de gritar e clamar por socorro, se não fosse pela feição calma e encantadora do belíssimo homem acima de si.

A princesa apertou os olhos para enxergá-lo melhor. A visão descansada de mais de três anos tornou-se embaçada, impedindo-a de observar perfeitamente. Independentemente de qualquer barreira que a impedisse de atingir a perfeição, espantou-se com tamanha beleza do rapaz.

Seus olhos se arregalaram levemente enquanto ainda o encarava. Podia observar s olhos verdes, semelhantes às límpidas águas correntes do riacho. Tão másculo e atraente... Perfeito.

Espantou-se com a leve contração dos músculos entre suas pernas, apertando-as uma na outra. Ridículo, seria a palavra mais apropriada. Acabara de vê-lo, despertara de um longo sono profundo e sentia-se assim? Impossível.

—Parece-me que a despertei— Sussurrou novamente, a voz exalando rouquidão e luxúria. A princesa não pôde contar o leve gemido ao notar aquela voz banhando seus ouvidos.

E, assim como havia feito na primeira vez, o príncipe tomou seus lábios novamente.

A moça não pôde deixar de espantar-se com aquele ato audacioso. Está certo de que era um magnífico homem, capaz de provocar sensações inusitadas em seu pequeno corpo com apenas uma rápida troca de olhares, mas aquilo não o permitia atacar seus lábios daquela maneira.

Assustada, pensou em afastar-se e questioná-lo... Se seu corpo ao menos a obedecesse. Tão deliciosa era a sensação de ter aqueles lábios carnudos e sensuais sobre os seus, pedindo passagem para algo ainda mais íntimo.

Teria de recusar, não poderia permitir que a atacasse daquela maneira.

Sim, mais isto seria em outro momento pois, naquele, apesar de todas as retaliações, necessitava avidamente de tudo o que aqueles lábios poderiam proporcionar-lhe. E foi então que, com aquele pensamento, abriu seus lábios permitindo a sua entrada.

Ambos chocaram-se com a tamanha intensidade do encontro de suas línguas, acariciando uma a outra. Edward permitiu que seus lábios brincassem e então levou suas mãos em direção ao seu pescoço, aproximando ainda mais os corpos.

Não demorou muito para que notasse mãos ávidas em seus cabelos, enroscando os dedos em alguns fios e puxando-os na direção contrária. Aquilo era tão sensual! De alguma maneira, o instigava ainda mais a prosseguir com as carícias e envolturas.

Sentiu as delicadas mãos deslizarem pelas suas costas cobertas, dando puxões no tecido de sua camisa. Não sabia ao certo se aquele era o verdadeiro significado, mas o convidou a aprofundar ainda mais as coisas.

Deus! Estava atacando a princesa nua e desprevenida, em cima de uma cama!

O simples pensamento do maravilhoso corpo despido abaixo de si, contribuiu apenas para que a rigidez entre suas pernas aumentasse.

Deslizou suas mãos pelos macios fios de chocolate, acariciando-os e intensificando ainda mais seus beijos. Lábios de mel, doces como a primavera, melhor sabor não havia!

Permitiu que as mãos continuassem seu caminho, vagando sem rumo pelo corpo desconhecido ao mesmo tempo que pressionava seu quadril contra o dela, fazendo-a sentir-se ainda mais embriagada. A princesa soltava leves gemidos, também pressionando seu quadril contra a rigidez masculina. Ela subiu suas mãos sensualmente até encontrarem a gola de sua camisa, apertando-a e amassando-a entre seus dedos, deixando extremamente claras suas intenções: Despi-lo!

O príncipe acariciou levemente a barriga lisa, presenteando-a com leves beliscões sem nem ao menos desprender os lábios. O ar já se tornava escasso, ambos necessitavam do oxigênio como loucos, mas não mais que os lábios uns dos outros.

Algum tempo depois, o príncipe levava suas mãos em direção ao próprio corpo e se livrava de suas roupas, tornando esse meio tempo necessário para a captura deO2 por ambas as partes.

A princesa sentia-se completamente confusa em relação ao rapaz sobre si. Perguntas e mais perguntas eram lançadas em sua mente, levando-a à um mundo particular e assustador, onde a realidade a assombrava e parecia completamente diferente do que acontecia ali, naquele momento. Estava descobrindo coisas e mais coisas com aquele rapaz, sentimentos e sensações avassaladoras que jamais lhe foram proporcionadas por qualquer outro homem. E tudo com apenas um despertar e o encontro com aquele oceano esverdeado...

Charlie.

Ah! Seu pai a mataria!

Porém, deixaria Charlie para outra ocasião, pois seus lábios haviam sido tomados mais uma vez e, automaticamente, sua atenção também.

O príncipe, agora despido, chocou ambos os corpos, fazendo-a revirar os olhos em delírio. Ele era quente, grande, macio... Sensual. Um toque ainda mais íntimo, nunca havia sido tocada daquela maneira.

Ao mesmo tempo em que Edward descia seus lábios pela pele nua de seu pescoço, suas unhas trabalhavam nas costas do rapaz, arranhando-o e incentivando-o. Estava delirando, Senhor! Os lábios do rapaz percorriam um caminho silencioso e molhado pelo busto, não demorando muito para que atingissem os voluptuosos seios.

Oh, os seios!

A princesa quase corou ao lembrar-se de seus seios expostos, mas naquela altura, seria tarde demais para tal ato. Embora soubesse que em outra ocasião, teria se desmanchado em vergonha. Seus pensamentos foram brutalmente cortados pelo gemido inevitável vindo de ambos os corpos, ao sentir a boca ávida de seu amante sobre um de seus bicos empinados de excitação.

Edward abocanhou aquela pequena pele, divertindo-se com as diversas sensações provocadas. Então era isto, encantara-se por uma bela adormecida e agora abocanhava-lhe os seios. Muito galanteador, pensou.

Suspiros e gemidos foram ouvidos dos dois, enquanto ela pressionava sua cabeça contra vale entre seus seios, exigindo mais. E assim ele o fez.

Após deliciar-se com o prazer de ter os seios femininos em sua boca, o príncipe continuou o trajeto dos lábios, descendo-os pela barriga e depositando uma leve mordida em cima do delicado umbigo. A pele branca, macia e lisa daquela região o instigou ainda mais, trazendo seu lado mais primitivo à tona.

Edward urrou de desejo ao levar um de seus dedos à fenda quente e encharcada da amante, deslizando delicadamente o indicador pelo pequeno botão inchado, causador de deliciosas sensações no corpo da moça. Permitiu que o dedo continuasse com a brincadeira, recebendo os gemidos e sons desconexos da princesa como incentivo. Inconscientemente, ela iniciou movimentos contra o seu dedo, clamando por algo ainda mais intenso. O príncipe sorriu, depositando um singelo beijo na pele exposta de sua vagina e introduzindo mais um dedo, recebendo um gemido em aprovação. Talvez três deixasse as coisas ainda mais interessantes, pensou.

E assim, com três grossos e maravilhosos dedos introduzidos dentro de si, a princesa desfrutava das maravilhosas descobertas sexuais, delirando de paixão. Sim, paixão, fogo, desejo pairava sobre os dois, incendiando aquela cama e os induzindo a sucumbir de todas as maravilhosas sensações.

Edward sentira-se como um lobo em caça, ao aproximar seu rosto e exalar o máximo que pôde da deliciosa excitação feminina. Os gemidos incontroláveis cessaram ao sentir os dedos deslizando para fora de si, mas logo retornaram ainda mais fortes e vivos após introdução da língua ávida do amante.

— O que... O senhor... — Incrivelmente, a voz embargada de desejo era da princesa. Ela havia, finalmente, conseguido pronunciar algo!

Mas o rapaz não respondeu, ao contrário disso, enfiou sua língua ainda mais fundo, arrancando mais uma dose de gemidos de sua parceira.

Incrível, pensou ela. Poderia ser ainda mais formidável?

A moça sentia a respiração gélida do rapaz contra sua carne, ao mesmo tempo em que ele acariciava de uma forma arrebatadora suas partes. Quase engasgou com a própria saliva ao sentir as sensações explodindo dentro de si, alcançando o ápice do amor.

Completamente embriagado pelo cheiro e gosto delicioso daquela donzela, o príncipe ergueu-se sobre o corpo desfalecido, tomando seus lábios novamente.

— Prove-se— Sussurrou, dançando sua boca contra a dela. A princesa fechou os olhos mais uma vez, permitindo que ele entrasse com tudo ali. Suas mãos haviam sido erguidos, preparadas para alcançar seus cabelos novamente, mas logo desfaleceram ao sentir o sabor daquele homem em sua boca, mais uma vez.

Edward não sabia se estaria fazendo o certo, mas a sua situação em que se encontrava era duramente agonizante. Céus, ele estava tão duro quanto a ferradura de seu alazão perdido. Talvez até mais!

— Eu... Preciso— Sussurrou, colado ao ouvido da moça e com a voz igualmente embargada.

— Oh!— Ela gritou.

Foi o bastante. Sem mais avisos, ele se posicionou em sua entrada, grande e rígido, arrancando suspiros da pobre moça.

Oh,Céus! Ele iria mesmo fazer aquilo, pensou ela. E o pior: Era tão pura como um bebê! Independente de qualquer coisa, a moça era sucumbida pela enorme necessidade de sentir aquele membro grande, frenético e pulsante dentro de si. Pensou em gritar, implorando para que fosse cauteloso, mas nem mesmo as palavras existiam.

E então, ele deslizou para dentro dela, arrancando gritos e gemidos da mesma. Diferentemente do que imaginava, ele havia sido paciente, delicado e gentil. A dor fora inevitável, mas, após algum tempo parado dentro dela – Esperando que se acalmasse- a sensação de prazer dominou qualquer coisa.

Algum tempo depois, ele se movia dentro dela. Devagar, porém fundo. A moça que acreditava já ter experimentado o ponto alto do prazer, quase enfartou ao sentir toda aquela masculinidade rebolando dentro de si.

Era gostoso! Apesar da dor, era delicioso.

Queria mais, de todas as formas possíveis. Queria que ele continuasse com aquilo, ainda mais rápido e fundo. Oh, Deus! Só ela sabia o quanto estava delirando.

Agarrou o fino tecido dos lençóis de seda entre os dedos, pendendo a cabeça para trás e gritando por mais. O príncipe, satisfeito com as sensações que causava na princesa, sorriu, urrando alto e acelerando o ritmo.

— Diga-me... Diga-me seu nome, donzela— Gritou, ao mesmo tempo em que estocava fundo dentro dela. A moça buscou as palavras dentro de si, ainda sem capacidade para pensar muito, gritou:

— Isa... — Grito— Isabella!

— Oh... _Bela_!— Gritou ele, prosseguindo com os movimentos e repetindo o nome por diversas vezes.

Ela nunca imaginou que seu nome pudesse sair de maneira tão erótica e deliciosa dos lábios de alguém. Oh, sim! Também adorava aquilo.

Algum tempo depois, estocando e sendo estocada, os espasmos de prazer começaram a incendiar seus corpos. Estavam perto, em sincronia.

Deliciado em proporcionar tamanho prazer à Isabella, o príncipe apressou ainda mais o ritmo, arrancando mais gritos de ambos e adiantando a chegada ao ápice.

Não demorou muito para que os dois gritassem ao atingir tamanho prazer, caindo exaustos na cama e ofegando pela cavalgada frenético. Oh, senhor! Aquilo havia sido uma experiência tão mágica e deliciosa para ambas as partes. Nenhum dos dois havia experimentado sensação tão deliciosa na vida.

Ela era quente, confortante e deliciosa para ele, envolvendo-o de maneira amável e prazerosa. Ele a preenchia de todas as formas, tanto que resmungou ao senti-lo deslizar para fora de si.

Ele também não gostava de estar fora do envoltório de proteção que havia descoberto há pouco tempo. A última experiência ao lado daquela donzela, foi o bastante para que ele confirmasse todas as suas suspeitas: Precisava tirá-la dali, levá-la para seu reino e torná-la sua de todas as formas possíveis.

O que poderia fazer afinal? Tinha total consciência do encantamento que havia sofrido.

Virou seu rosto até encontrar os olhos castanhos virados para o teto espinhoso, perdidos e confusos. Apenas a certeza prevaleceria dali em diante e faria de tudo para que ela se sentisse da mesma maneira.

— Querida?— Chamou. A princesa virou-se em sua direção, confusa. Ele sorriu— Poderia virar-se e erguer o belo traseiro?— Sussurrou maliciosamente, trazendo de volta o brilho aos olhos de sua Isabella.

_"E foram felizes para sempre!"_

_**Fim**_


End file.
